Black and White Star
by Xion Kasami
Summary: Una chica desea ser Paladin y su mejor amigo Lord Knight, durante su viaje encontrarán a mucha gente nueva, nuevas amistades y nuevos amores. Toda una aventura se aproxima, Izlude, Prontera, Comodo... Muchos lugares a donde ir... Todo lo he vivido...


**Black and White Star**

**Eto… ****Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Ragnarok Online… no soy buena con los sumarios así que solo les diré que esta historia está basada en mi experiencia y en todo lo que me ha pasado con mi personaje principal: Xion-chan. Hmm… Bueno, aclaro que no me pertenece Ragnarok Online ni nada de ello, solo mis personajes… Jejeje… ¡No me demanden! ¡No tengo nada de dinero! XD Jajajaja! Al fic!**

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

_Yo quiero una estrella… pero… ¿y si esa estrella está muy distante?... o ¿si es inalcanzable?..._

Izlude… Una ciudad tranquila, lugar de inicio para todos los futuros knights y crusaders, ese era mi próximo destino.

Mi nombre es Xion, tengo 15 años, pero de cariño pueden llamarme Xion-chan o Xi.

Nací en la gran Prontera, centro de concentración de todos aquellos que han alcanzado la grandeza al lograr convertirse en Knights, Wizards, Priests, entre otros, pero más que nada, sobresalen los Lord Knights, High Wizards, High Priests, Paladins, etc.

Xion: ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate! ¡Hayaku! ¡A este ritmo nunca llegaremos a Izlude! ─ Me encontraba en la salida de mi casa, desesperada, no era muy grande la casa pero suficiente para que viviera tranquila después de la muerte de mis padres en Morroc.

En ese entonces, era muy distinta, o por lo menos físicamente, a como soy ahora. Tenía mi cabello a la altura de mis hombros, color negro, tez clara, ojos safiro y llevaba puesta ropa de viaje: una playera blanca, falda negra con unos shorts negros debajo, zapatos de combate negras y un cinturón blanco en la que llevaba la antigua espada de mi padre, en una funda color azul safiro, sin olvidar el precioso collar plata con dije azul con una forma bastante peculiar que era de mi madre (la forma del collar es la del símbolo de la Organization XIII de Kingdom Hearts).

?: *Tsh* ¡Aguanta! ¡Chotto! ¡No seas tan impaciente! ─ Bajaba las escaleras mi compañero.

Xion: ¡Eeeeehh! ¡Mmmoooo…! ¡Yaga-chan! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Sabes que no estoy exagerando! Si no salimos rápido, no podremos encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

Yaga-chan: ¡YA! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡YA VÁMONOS! ─ Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Yagamiori, estaba fastidiado, pero igual quería acompañarme, quería ir a Izlude para convertirse en knight y yo en crusader; además, conociéndolo muy bien, no iba a dejar que fuese yo sola a una ciudad tan apartada con todos esos monstruos rondando en los bosques.

Lo conocí cuando era pequeña y desde entonces, hemos sido inseparables, sobre todo, después de perder a mis padres. Tiene 18 años, cabello azul metal, tez clara, ojos rubí y al igual que yo, vestía ropa para viajar: una camisa negra, pantalón gris, botas negras, cinturón blanco con una espada en una funda rubí que había comprado hace tiempo.

Xion: Bueno… ¿Ya listo? Ya traes todo el equipo, ¿verdad? ¿…nee?

Yaga-chan: Etoo… hehehe… hablando de eso… ─ Por su actitud, se podría notar a simple vista, que se había olvidado por completo de todo nuestro equipo y alimentos. Les aseguro, que nunca los habría recordado hasta estar en el campamento.

Xion: ¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Yo iré por él! ¡Tú ve por los alimentos! ─ Me adentro de nuevo a la casa dirigiéndome enojada hacia mi habitación dejando a un Yaga-chan muy indignado.

Al llegar a mi recámara, me dirigí directamente a un conjunto de pequeñas mochilas que había sobre mi cama. En ellas había alas de mosca, lupas, hojitas, pociones y demás cosas para acampar y sobrevivir.

Al regresar a la salida, le di una última mirada a mi hogar… No sabría cuando volvería, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a la gran entrada este de Prontera.

Antes de salir me detuve en seco cabizbaja.

Yaga-chan: Xi… ¿qué te ocurre? ─ Se mantuvo a mi lado preocupado.

Xion: Yaga-chan… ¿Hacemos lo correcto? Dejar la ciudad y su seguridad… ¿Para ello?

Yaga-chan: Xi… ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa? ─ Me sujetó del hombro. ─ Recuerda porque lo hacemos, tranquila, regresaremos.

Eso último me lo aclaro con una sonrisa, cosa que no hace con cualquiera; logrando tranquilizarme y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así, retomamos nuestro curso a Izlude, ciudad donde lograríamos nuestros sueños… Donde… Iniciaría el trayecto para alcanzar mi estrella…

**Waaaaa! Por fin terminé el primer cap. de mi gran historia… Me disculpo a aquellos que no les gusto u odiaron este fic, tengo poca imaginación a veces… Además de que también a veces no tengo mucha inspiración… Con el tiempo espero mejorar en mis "horrores". Bueno, dejen reviews, por favor. **

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
